Te encontre
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: El BFT no ha vuelto tras haber salido de fiesta anoche y Elizabeta se pregunta donde esta su albino preferido. Coge a las parejas de los otros dos miembros del mal trio y ponen marcha a buscar a ese trio de idiotas.


**Nota: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

Esa mañana la húngara estaba dando vueltas por la casa del alemán, supuestamente Gilbert debería de haber vuelto hacia mucho pero no había dado señales de vida desde ayer por la tarde cuando salio con sus dos malos amigos ¿Donde se podrían haber metido esos tres? ¡Eran unos irresponsables! Cuando los viera les daría a todos con su sarten, sobre todo a Prusia, a él le daría bien fuerte. Había ido a buscar a Alemania para que lo buscara con ella pero había dicho que su hermano solía hacer eso y que no se preocupara, volvería tarde o temprano pero ¿y si le había pasado algo malo? Desde luego ese idiota

-No se porque me preocupo por ese egolatra, seguro que esta haciendo el tonto con los otros dos-suspiró Elizabeta. Se levantó del sofá del alemán y se sacudió el vaquero que llevaba-Bien, pues iré a buscarlo y tendré ayuda

Asintió con la cabeza decidida, ademas sabia quien la iba a ayudar sino querían que sus fotos comprometidas llegaran a malas manos. Marcó un numero y espero a que la pareja del francés lo cogiera. Nada, no daba señal. Tendría que seguir intentarlo. Se despidió del alemán y salio de la casa, el alemán se quedo mirando la puerta y suspiro. Su hermano tendría una muy dura resaca y un buen chichón cuando volviera a casa, pobre aunque se lo merecía por no llamar siquiera después de una borrachera.

La húngara volvió a insistir con el móvil. Necesitaba ayuda, ella no sabía donde podría haber ido su..ejem, Gilbert, si, eso. Estuvo insistiendo en la llamada hasta que por fin se lo cogieron, si que costaba contactar con el pelirrojo, mas que con cualquiera dado que lo había llamado por lo menos cinco veces antes de que se lo cogiera y esperaba que no hubiera una sexta

-Hello ¿Quien es el pesado?

-Soy Hungría, Scott

-Entonces eres pesada Elizabeta ¿Para que me molestas esta mañana? No tengo mas material de mi hermano y el gordo americano

-No es por eso tranquilo, hoy no. Es sobre tu pareja, ya sabes, Francia

-Oh, si ¿Que ha hecho esta vez? Yo no soy su niñera para que me vengáis a quejaros a mi ya os lo he dicho mil veces-se quejó el escoces

-No es por eso es...¿A ido a dormir a casa?

-No, pero no es ninguna novedad. Cuando sale con el dúo de tontos no suele pasar la noche aquí...Pero admito que ya tendría que haber venido. No es que este preocupado por ese idiota

-¡Busquemos juntos!

-..._What?_

_-_Mira, yo sola es imposible que encuentre a esos tres pero si nos juntamos podemos encontrarlos mucho antes ¿Que te parece?

-Una idea tonta, no pienso tirarme la mañana buscando al francés. Y no puedes amenazarme, sabes que me da igual que cuelgues nuestras fotos en tu pagina yaoi

-Cierto pero-se le acababa de pasar una idea por la cabeza que despertaría el lado celoso de Scott, ese que todos tienen sobre sus parejas- ¿Que pasara si lo encuentro con otro?-el silencio del otro lado de la linea le hizo continuar-Ya sabes lo libertino que es Francis, seguro que tras una borrachera no se habrá acordado de la fidelidad y se habrá acostado con alguien.

-Eres maligna Hungría. Espérame, iré donde estés en unos minutos. Por el bien de París espero que ese rubio no se le haya ocurrido ponerme los cuernos porque lo mato..

Y tras esto colgó y la húngara sonrió. Le encantaba que sus planes salieran bien, seguro que con la ayuda del británico encontraban al trió de inútiles que era el bad friends trio. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que vio la figura del pelirrojo acercarse a ella y saludarla con la cabeza.

-Vayamos al grano ¿Por donde empezamos?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Oh..¿Tu no sabes donde han podido ir?-preguntó la castaña un poco desilusionada dado que esperaba que el francés se hubiera ido de la lengua con el británico, pero se había equivocado, el otro tampoco tenia ni idea de donde podrían estar-Si tu no lo sabes no se por donde podríamos empezar

-¿Y porque no llamas a la pareja que queda? Ya sabes, el otro ibérico-propusó Scott mientras soltaba el humo del tabaco a un lado-Ese español tiende a irse mas de la lengua que cualquiera de los otros dos

-Tienes razón ¡Llamare a Portugal!

La húngara marco el numero del portugués pero este no respondió ni a esa llamada ni a las seis siguientes ni tampoco a las dos del escoces ¿Que estaría haciendo tan importante para no coger el teléfono? Al final Scott y Elizabeta decidieron ir a la casa del portugués con la esperanza que este supiera donde empezar su búsqueda. El camino fue silencioso, los dos no tenían mucho de que hablar ademas de que cada uno pensaba que podría estar haciendo su pareja en esos momentos.

La casa del portugués se presento ante ellos y llamaron a la puerta pero al igual que el móvil este no los atendió. El escoces harto de esperar abrió la puerta con una llave que había bajo el felpudo.

-Que poca seguridad tiene este chico, cualquiera puede entrar a robarle

-La verdad es que es un poco despistado

El esconces abrió la boca para seguir la conversación cuando un cacareo sonó en el comedor y ambos se fijaron en el gallo que estaba en el salón y que los miraba como si pudiera matarlos. El escoces se acerco para poder apartar al gallo de las escaleras pero en ese momento el gallo empezó a atacarlos a los dos y empezaron los gritos y las maldiciones en húngaro y en escoces en contra del ave de corral.

Esos gritos se extendieron durante diez minutos hasta que alguien hablo en una de las lenguas románticas y el gallo paro yéndose con su amo que empezó a acariciarle mientras seguía hablándole en portugués. La húngara hizo algunas fotos con disimulo ¿Cuando podría ver al portugués con el pelo suelto y solo con un pantalón de pijama? Quizás nunca mas

-¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí?-pregunto Paulo mirándolos

-Pues, estamos buscando al BFT-respondió el escoces mientras encendía otro cigarro con la mano llena de arañones-¿sabes donde están?

-Se a que bar iban pero después no lo se...

-Vente con nosotros a buscarlos o si no...-empezó la amenaza la húngara

-Ya, ya, se como continua esa amenaza Eliza. Voy a vestirme e iré con vosotros, solo espero que mi hermano no haya sido engatusado por el gabacho

-Espero que Gilbert tampoco ahora que lo pienso

-¡Eh! ¿porque no puede ser alguno de vuestras parejas quien engatuse a mi francés?-pregunto el escoces. Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando en silencio como si ya conociera la respuesta-Fuck, tenéis razón, el engatusador es France...

El portugués se vistió rápidamente y los tres salieron de la casa lusa destino al bar donde habían ido los tres mosqueteros o los tres idiotas como los apodaba el pelirrojo. El bar estaba recién abierto esa mañana y el cantinero parecía bastante simpático por lo que el portugués fue a hablar con él. Según parecía el trio había estado allí esa noche hasta altas horas de la noche y luego dos de ellos se fueron.

-¿Solo dos?-pregunto el escoces que obtuvo como una respuesta la mano del camarero señalando uno de los sitios. Los tres países miraron hacia allí encontrándose al francés durmiendo la mona en la mesa-¡Francis! _Stupid!_

La húngara y el luso salieron del bar dejado al escoces con el gabacho, estaban aliviados por el hecho que el culo de sus parejas estaba a salvo de una invasión francesa durante la noche, o eso preferían pensar.

-¿Donde podrían estar esos dos?-pregunto la húngara

-En cualquier lugar pero pensemos como esos dos

-¿Como dos idiotas borrachos en mitad de la calle y que han dejado a uno de sus mejores amigos tirado en un bar para que durmiera la mona?

-Exacto-rió el portugués-Bueno, seguramente habrían ido al parque de allí-señaló el portugués al parque-Por la noche tengo entendido que lo iluminan así que se verían atraídos por las luces, digo yo.

La húngara pareció contenta con la explicación y puso marcha al lugar, no perdían nada por probar. Miraron por la entrada y en cualquier lado que pudieran estar el albino y el moreno. Casi iban a buscar por otro lado cuando los encontraron durmiendo al albino en una casa de juguete en el parque infantil y al español dentro del tobogán

-Oh, irmão idiota...-suspiró el portugués mientras iba a despertar a su hermano con suavidad para reñirle después por dormir en esa posición ¡Podría coger un resfriado el muy estúpido! Y luego le tocaría cuidarlo a él

La húngara por su parte fue a despertar al albino, lo movió con suavidad para despertarlo. El prusiano abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un par de esmeraldas que bien sabia a quien pertenecía. Dió un bote golpeándose con el tejado de la casa que era muy bajito para que él pudiera estar de pie y maldijo en alemán. La húngara no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante la escena, era tan graciosa pero se mostró seria cuando el alemán se puso enfrente de ella ¡Le había tenido preocupada y buscándolo por toda la ciudad! ¿Quien se creía?

-¿Porque estas aquí durmiendo?

-Es que el increíble ore-sama quería dar un poco de grandiosidad a este sitio y por eso se quedo a dormir aquí

-¡Di que no que quería jugar a las casitas!-gritó el español desde lejos sostenido por su hermano que le regaño por meterse en conversaciones ajenas-¡Pau me dice que pida perdón! ¡Así que perdón!¡Continuad la conversación para que podamos escuchar!-el portugués se golpeo la cara con la mano y negó con la cabeza-¿ahora que hice?

La pareja de germanos prefirieron ignorar a los hermanos y volvieron a mirarse. El prusiano se movió un poco nervioso y se froto la nuca ¿Como preguntarle eso que debía hacer? Era tan difícil ¿Y si decía que no? Aunque obvio que no diría eso ¿Quien diría que no a su increíble persona? Si había salido esa noche era porque quería celebrar algo pero no esperaba acabar así la noche, aunque lo debería haber visto venir por el historial que tenían. Se llevo la mano al bolsillo agarrando una pequeña caja

-Hungría, te tengo que preguntar una cosa-murmuro bajito el prusiano sin mirar a la chica porque estaba como uno de los tomates que tanto le gustaban a su amigo español. Se arrodillo frente a ella y le cogió la mano ante la sorprendida mirada de la castaña- ¿Me harías la persona mas feliz del mundo y te casarías conmigo?

-...-La húngara se quedo en silencio unos segundos ¿le estaba pidiendo lo que había entendido? ¿Era posible? Su sonrojo llegaba hasta las orejas y sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas de la emoción-h-ha_, _si quiero Gilbert

Se tiro a abrazar al prusiano mientras este le susurraba continuamente "ich liebe dich" al oído como si fuera un secreto que solo le confiaba a ella. Los ibéricos se acercaron y aplaudieron suavemente a la pareja recién comprometida. Y también llegaron el escoces con un recuperado Francis que ahora parecía que lucia mejor.

-_Parabens_, Elizabeta

-¡Felicidades!¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros!

-_Félicitations, cheris~-_el francés dio un codazo al escoces para que también les felicitase

-_Yes, yes...congratulations_

Los recién prometidos les dieron las gracias y después el albino cogió a la chica de la barbilla depositando un suave beso en sus labios transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella. Que aunque hubieran sido enemigos no importaba, que aunque él ya no fuera nación estaría con ella hasta el fin de sus días por que ella hacia que el corazón del gran ore-sama latiera con fuerza

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja. Lo hice para una amiga que le ENCANTA el PruHun/HunPru, asi que como a ella le encantó he decidido subirlo.

¿merece review?


End file.
